Ryou and Bakura's Persuasion
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Bakura persuades Ryou to steal, how? Just a story of our two favorite albinos. Enjoy. RB x YB Extras: Me answering reviews from my other two stories! YaY! Rated: T just for percaution. ONE-SHOT


**RFYLH: **Sorry, I forgot to reply to reviews on my other stories so for _Full Moon Reflection:_

**_Onix-21: Thank you! I love them too, lol. I will update soon.  
Lumrosa-chan: Good, I love it that your into this story. Thanks!  
iShiznitch: I can understand where your coming from. I guess I just have this thing with central lines. 0.0 I'm just weird like that. Thanks for the review!  
frozendreamer666: yeah vampires...but they rock! right? Hope you enjoyed it!_**

now, reviews for _Scapegoat and an Unlikley Angel:_

**_Onix-21: Wow, your a gast reader! Keep it up! Thanks for reading both my fics, I'll try to continue making people happy...(if I am lol)_**

**RFYLH: **Okay, without Further Adoiu please enjoy this short fic I just thought of and feel free to **_review!!_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I swiped the trinket paying careful attention to the clerk, making sure that I hadn't been spotted. When I got home and flopped down on the bed Bakura came in, "Good job, my little thief," he said sneaking thetrinket from my pocket with a hug and he left. He left me grinning foolishly. And then I wonder, 'when had stealing become a good thing?'

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I guess it started when Bakura was yelling at me, being the untactful person he is, about not stealing an item I had received order from him…HIM, the King of Thieves, to steal. I had flinched waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead he stomped off and originally I put it down in my mental notes that he didn't even have enough tact to punish his hikari for disobeying, not like I minded.

That, I suppose was my first mistake, putting him down as a person of no strategic ability.

The next day he urged me to steal a valuable looking blown glass bird at six flags. The others had not been around, on account of me being afraid of heights and them going on the Conquistador. Bakura said it was the perfect time to take the thing but I, as always, with a little struggle controlled Bakura and started to walk away. Today though, he decided to show me he had a brain in that skull of his, unfortunately for the store keeper.

Beginning to step away from the bird my mind fell through a dark abyss when my foot met the floor and the next thing I knew I was thrown against the wall of my soul room. The walls were getting harder nowadays I noticed, as a grunt escaped my lips, my mind was no longer one that could be manipulated, or so I thought.

Lips where on mine and I felt a shudder go through me and the walls of my mind turned from solid to a very mushy texture.

Hot breath was by my ear and a whisper as clear as a bell echoed in my blank brain, "Now go steal it, my little hikari."

When I got home that day after waving goodbye to Yugi and the gang and fending off questions of my absentmindedness on the ride home, I locked the door behind me and reached into my pocket with dread. A cold substance met my hands, glass, and I pulled it out in a closed fist. Peeking fearfully at the object inside, my eyes were met with a delicate little bird that had the striking colors of a blue jay.

I fainted to the sound of a demented laugh.

Horrible mistake number two, I'm sure.

After that he began his treatment of lip lock to start softening my resistance and by Ra did it melt my resistance down. At the end of each day, I could feel my mental control slipping away and the walls of my soul begin to get squishy and pliable.

I was losing the only hold I had on my other self and my dinning room was now filled with stolen goods, and you know what? I could care less. Every time Bakura kissed me, no matter how hard I tried to hold it off, I would eventually melt against his frame. I had been naïve to my own desires but now I knew what I desired, it was Bakura.

And that my friend was my horrible, yet in a way, wonderful mistake number three.

He kisses me everyday now and with each kiss the stack of valuables gets larger in the dining room, but all I can think about is if there is a way that I can convince Bakura that kissing isn't enough to persuade me anymore. And personally, I don't care.


End file.
